


Cancer

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Sam's pale body lay in the bed in the small room. The infuriating beep from the heart rate monitor slowly sending Gabriel insane. He hates this, his inability to heal this. Cancer. He remembers the day they found out.

_Sam had been vomiting for weeks, his reflexes were shit. Basically he knew something was very wrong with him. But he didn't tell Gabriel. It was only when they were cuddling in bed that Gabriel noticed._   
_"You got a lump" He'd whispered in the darkness of the night._   
_"Do I?" Sam muttered, feeling Gabriel stroking his fingers on Sams pale skin._   
_"I'm taking you to doctors tomorrow" Gabriel responded, kissing Sam softly._

_The next day, Sam's life shattered. As soon as he'd heard the word from the doctor's mouth. Gabriel hugged Sam tightly as the next sentence came out._   
_"Its cancer"_   
_"I'm sorry but we're unable to cure it"_

But back to now. Gabriel was laid beside Sam on the bed. He'd overdosed on drugs and would die at roughly the same time as Sam.  
"Mr Novak, Mr Winchester, you guys have visitors. Would you like them to come in?" A nurse asked.   
"Sure whatever" Sam groaned. He connected his hand with Gabriels under the thin duvet, relishing the few hours left together.  
"Hey guys, you okay?" Charlie asked when she walked in, with Dean following.  
"Peachy" Gabriel said angrily.  
"Sorry" Charlie muttered. She sat on a chair beside the bed and watched Dean as he sat down too. Dean didnt say anything as he sat with Ben, his son. Gabriel turned so his head was resting on Sams chest. The five people sat in the room, trying to ignore the fact that only 3 would leave.

After two hours of Sam and Gabriel cuddling and making out softly, both men succumbed to the deathly abyss that had been looming over for months. Dean didn't cry, he didnt speak. He just walked out of the room, leaving Ben with Lisa, who'd arrived an hour after Dean. Charlie cried, she sobbed for a long time before hugging the lifeless bodies and leaving to her home, where she would cuddle with Jess for the night. Lisa pressed a small kiss to Sams forehead before also walking out, leaving the two lifeless bodies in an empty room.


End file.
